Lareto Nicabuelra
Appearance With Costume: (Depicted to the right) ''' '''Without Costume: '''Standard student uniform with a full bandaged face wrap with condensed size sombrero. Personality Quiet, Sketchy, Skiddish, Underwhelming, Opportunist, Smooth, Agreeable. History Born of a failed relationship between two drug cartel lords with varying different Quirks. Lareto was created, almost at the beginning of his birth the mother tried to kill him by doing a home-made abortion. His father was able to stop her in time but paid the ultimate price when her own cartel members killed him for the scene looking "too aggressive." The child was then birthed naturally and coveted by the mother. For a year Lareto was watched and cared for by one of the houses many Nanny's but said Nanny cared for him much more intensely then the rest. During a drug turf spout, the Nanny took the child and fled Mazanillo on a tanker boat that was on its way to London for sugar cane exports. The rest was history. The Nanny which is formally named Carmen Nicabuelra. Raised Lareto as an immigrant until the day she finally was able to get EU citizenship. From there she enrolled Lareto in school and eventually his Quirk was developed and discovered under the helpful guise of his mentors. Lareto was never much of a talker and his devout religious beliefs that were started with his living with Carmen took this even further. Lareto took a vow of silence and promised himself and Carmen to only live for himself under God's watchful eye. Now after ace-ing the written exams he plans to ace the physical exams and get into the best hero school in London. Arc 1: Welcome to Ace Lareto would successfully enter class 1-A the hero course at Ace in the Hole Academy He also proved strong or more so, smart enough to be the '''fourth person to finish in the 1st physical exam. (More will be added as RP develops) Relationships Carmen Nicabuelra (Adoptive Mother): 'Just like any child should he loves her to death and she is one of the many reasons why he is trying for Ace in the Hole Academy. 'Lukas: The first student Lareto had physical and communicative contact with at Ace. He seems nice and genuine but his weird accent makes it hard for Lareto to understand him, maybe they'll become friends in the future. Corrine Foster: The headmaster of Ace and someone that Lareto has personally done outside research on. Her quirk and overall beauty interest and sway Lareto into her direction. Is it an actual quest for information or a stupid kids crush? Big Bang: Big bang initially couldn't see Lareto and then proceeded to be somewhat kind then offer a weird sandwich combination to both himself and Lukas. Lareto thinks he is weird at best currently. Real Parents: ''' Unknown. Quirk and techniques ''Invisible Presence''': Using the ideology of Misdirection, Lareto was born with a Quirk that naturally made him invisible in while in plain sight. Due to his size, stature and being overall non-personable. It makes him easy to blend in and be forgotten by nearly everyone around him. Only people who are extra aware or keen with sight can see this while it is active. Even without it active he is pretty hard to find or be noticed. In the cover of the night the ability's strength is increased twice over. If a fight lasts long enough the ability can come back around full circle and be usable again. * '(Drawbacks): '''Depending on the sight of the opponent/s. The ability can be completely nullified at first attempt. The ability can only be used three times in a fight to mask themselves. Each time the ability gets progressively weaker and easier to make out Lareto. This ability rarely works in a 1 versus 1 scenario. Rank Student Stats Equipment None until Ace in the Hole Academy acceptance. Trivia * Lareto's favorite food is Taquitos. * Lareto knows perfect sign language. * Lareto likes to fight Guerilla style because his favorite animal is a Goriila. * He likes scratching his own butt for pleasure. Role-playing Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related *Welcome to AITH! *Meet the test head on! Jobs/Missions * Training * Approved by The Great Admin in the Sky approves of this.